Hybrid Magic
by Ocs R' us
Summary: what would happen if 2 generations after fairytail's story line a team emerged in the guild to rival our favorite guildee's? A WHOLE BUNCH O'CRAZY THAT'S WHAT! There is my 3tp of mirajane x laxus x freed (I know I'm evil don't you love me). This is Dark Lemony flavored fluff, so reader beware. Main C's are grandkids of Nalu and Rowen, Gruvia and Jerza! have fun kids ;) pleaz review
1. Chapter 1: blood Pools

AN: This is my first published fanfic and I hope y'all will get used to my crazy ass self. please read and review, heaven knows I need all the help I can get. I WILL NOT be updating regularly, caus' you know I actually do have a life. have fun, go nutso, AND BE SAFE.

Disclaimer: I think y'all know this ,but I'll say it anyway, I don't own Fairytail or it's characters. I only mess with their sanity every once in a while.

Blood Pools

(James)

All fairies day- a celebration of the dead golden age fairies

I sit in my window staring out as dawn ebbs into Magnolia, bring with it the pain that accompanies every day. I slowly uncurl my limbs from the position that I always sleep in curled into a ball on my windowsill. As I uncurl from my position my barely healed scabbed cuts from last night open slightly letting blood drip into a pool on my skin, and then to the floor. This feeling always helps me stay in control. Something about the way the blood drips keeps me sane.

I move off the windowsill, and grab a towel to mop up the blood, replacing the knife I used last night. Then I get dressed, first jeans, then the armor chestplate my grandmother had made for me on a black t-shirt. I walk to my door and open it to hear my sister Natalia and Ian , her boyfriend/my best friend, going at it like rabbits in their room. This is how our morning routine begins.

"Hey keep it down you two, or you'll wake the whole neighborhood." I shout through the door as I bang on it.

"well if you don't like it get your own house" my sister shoots back before going back to moaning with delight.

" it'll be on your head if we get kicked out of here sis" I say smirking typical. I walk down the hall to the kitchen, and drag open the one working appliance in the house, the fridge. shit why don't we have any goddamn food? oh yeah that's right Natalia ate all the goddamn food. I think shaking my head, i swear that girl could eat a restaurant out of business.

I hear a door open, and Ian practically bouncing to the Kitchen. Then I hear another set of foot steps, lighter, I also hear a door slam.

" you know sis, eating a lot of food can cause weight gain, I would think you would want to watch your figure, with what you do at night"

I hear Ian almost choke " Oh brother how naive of you to think that, actually I need the energy to keep up." My sister said with equal mix sass and mischief. "isn't that right Ian?"

With that he really did choke, as i turn he's blushing like a tomato too. he's wearing his jeans and t-shirt and drinking or rather spitting out water. my sister sits on a stool in her "traditional" underwear and bra, she doesn't get dressed till after breakfast.

"get some clothes on sis. we have to shop for food today." i sigh " then we need to go to the cemetery and pay our respects to mom and dad," i see her retreating down the hall.

"hey Ian are you going to your parents grave," i direct my gaze to him and smile,

" obviously what else would i do?" he stated "I wish i could have been there to heal our parents" as he said this a dark shadow covered his features.

"hey we were 5 at the time, there is no way we could have saved them." i say i may be a depressed wreck but he isn't allowed to be.

"I wish i still had a sibling like you then at least i would feel that i had a reason for staying away" Ian stated matter-of-fact like.

"you don't mean that Ian." I sigh crossing the room to the coat rack taking my fathers coat off the rack. A lamb-skin coat with wolf fur trim my granddad made it specially for dad.

I remember when dad gave it to me. it was the day he.. the day he died. I suddenly feel my eyes stinging with tears. " give me a second to a.. change clothes." i say to Ian as i turn running past Natalia as she enters the room. i run down down the hall to my room and once i close it I take off my shirt and breastplate. I whisper "requip" and my moon dagger appears in my hand. A simple arabian style knife with a moonstone, and obsidian jeweled hilt. I swung my hand to my upper arm and slashed the skin there. the pain bringing my emotional pain back down the voices and doubts quieting them, as the blood once again pooled on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Gravestone neko headache

A/n: I warned you I wouldn't update often.

Disclaimer: I still don't own fairytail. ( if I did the world would hate me)

Chapter 2:

Gravestone- high class assasin

Neko- a cat or a exceed

(Scorch)

"Get off my train you gods damned gravestone" the counductor shouts at me as we pass the half way point to Magnolia, a sharp turn, and my hood flys off reveling my gravestone mark over my left eye.

"It's technically not your train" I say levely as I blow on my peppermint tea. " and the mark is a voided one." I brush my long blonde hair out of my eye and behind my ear as I look at the 4'5" man about to blow a gasket in front of me.

" once a gravestone always a gravestone sister. Now off the train" he screams louder. All the passengers in the train look at me.

I stand up my 5'9" stature dwarfing the conductor " If I deemed it were nessacary I could take every bone out of your body. Luckly for you I am never going to kill a inocent person again." I sit down and put my feet on the table my signature brown combats with black and gray laces look worn sitting there. " I get off at Magnolia and no sooner."

"What's in Magnolia for you bitch?"

" that's my business, not yours" I flipout my knife and start cleaning my finger nails. The conductor shakes his head and walks away.

-4 hours later-

'Welcome to magnolia station' the loud speaker states solemly

" SSCOORCCHH!" Someone yells, oh shit I think as I see a flying gray and peach calico neko, Flying towards me. weeeell here comes the headache.

" hey neko."

" ohmygodsscorchIhaventseenyouinforeverhaveyoubeenaviodingmeorsomething?" Miel says, as usual all in one breath.

" no I haven't been avoiding you meil." I'm lying.

" well I know where your parents grave is!"

" I geuss its as good a day as any to go see it."

A/n: I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. No promises though.


	3. Chapter 2 12: shopping with friends

A/n: I told you I would update it again soon (yes I'm bored. So sue me)

Disclaimer: And once more with feeling, I sure as hell don't own fairytail. I only use the caracters for my plots of world domination. JK.

(Natalia)

after my brother came out of his room again, his eyes slightly red and a new black shirt on. We went to the local market, funnnnnn... not. Don't get me wrong I love shopping, and I love food. But I loathe shopping for food. The local food market is my arch- nemises every time we go I end up in a tussle with some inanimate object. Like that time i ... you know what not gonna recount **that** story.

So any way when we got there suddenly there were only 5 or 6 vendors left, it seems my reputation preceeds me, and one shopper my best friend Joy Strauss, a 27 year old transformation mage who takes after her mother one of my guildmasters.

" Joy " I yell, estatic to see her back from a S class quest.

"Nat" she bounces and runs to crush me. "It's so good to see you!"

"Ditto" I say as I hear Ian comeing up behind me, "how was the mission with Terror, Mia, and Jasper?"

" eh same old same old, took down some baddies, hit around some Dark Scarab members," uhg sheeeee takes down some Dark guildees again " and got 10000000 jewel, plus some juicy gossip."

"Oh?"

" yeah a cealetial fire dragon slayer mage turned up." Ian gasps, that was his sisters magic.

"What's her name" he almost shouts

" Ian don't get your hopes up." I say , Joy smiles.

"And that's where your wrong Nat. Its her it's Scorch." that statement hits me in the gut.

" did you specifically meet her." I ask

" no , but Jazz did."

"He was sure?" Ian whispered, it sounded almost like a prayer.

"Sure as team JJMT is the guilds A-team. Oh and she was a gravestone."

Ian and I exchange a look. Now THAT sounded like Scorch.

"Welll I gotta go see y'all at the guild." Joy yawned, and walked away.

when I looked back to him Ian was staring into space.

" after we visit the graves today we will start searching." I say comforting as I pull him in I feel him nodd and the water works following that nodd.

Shortly after we leave.

Today is the first time I haven't got into a fight at the market.

A/n: ok so I'm on spring break and had time to spare. And I felt like showing some forshadowing/dramatic Irony thank my english teacher for the technical terms. Plus so cute for Nat and Ian. I will not probably post agaiN today but no promises. Get it. Got it. Good. L out


	4. Chapter 3: a pheonix's tears

A/N: the truth is I am bored deal with it

Discliamer: -insert sarcastic comment here- I don't own fairy tail -finish punch line-

(Scorch)

"Are you ok?" Miel keeps asking and I keep not answering. So when we get to the grave and she asks me once more, and I finally explode.

"OF COURSE I AM NOT OK." I yell, then I slide down my tattered gray jeans getting dusty from the dry ground. Then, much to my chagrin, I start crying.

"Scorch?" A shakey voice from my past asks behind me as I hear a set of feet behind me.

I get up and turn my to look at him. I look at my brother for the first time in 13 years. His messy brown mop of hair looks just like it always has, and his gray green eyes are already filled with tears. He runs and hugs me so tightly. " brother I can't breathe."

"I don't want to lose you again" there is so much pain in his voice.

"I will never leave again Ian. I never wanted to leave."

"Aw, so cuteeee... " Meil says, and we finally let go of each other.

"Shut up Neko." We say at the same time.

"Wow I remember you being taller" I hear another old friend say.

A/N: I know you hate me but I love being a troll. Cliffhangers are so much damn fun to write! I'll try to get another chap out before next month. Tee hee. Kit kat paddie wack.


	5. Chapter 4: you missed alot

A/n: I am a very very bored girl. So here is some more of it.

Disclaimer: -insert snarky comment here- I do not own fairytail -insert funny punchline/ catchphrase-

Nicrome mark- high ranking assasin with magic

(James)

"Your shorter than I remember" I say to the 5' 8" girl in front of me. I can't believe how much that blonde has changed. I think as my heart races.

" oh very funny dumbass" she says turning And closing the 10 foot gap between us in 3 strides. She has a gravestone mark over her eye. A nicrome mark at that.

" wasn't she taller?" I point over her shoulder and ask Ian. Who looks at the two of us and laughs.

" fuck off armor boy." She says rolling her eyes and pokes me on my arm. Right in a spot I cut last night. I flinch, and my heart jumps in my chest.

"you first flame bitch" I say crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

" oh go get a room you two" I hear Ian and the Neko over by the Dragoneel family plot.

"Shut up" we both say at the same time. " jinx," at the same time " DOUBLE JINX". We shout, and suddenly I see Natalia laughing... and sitting on Natsu Dragoneel's gravestone. If Grandma Erza was here she would kill her.

"Get off of there Natalia." I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Oh if I only had a camera." Natalia says in a sing song voice as she jumps down, here eyes are practiclly sparkling with mischeif. I look back at Scorch, we were and still are about 6 inches away from each other. we slide about 3 feet away from each other. "Its all right me and Miel here were enjoying the veiw." She points to the Neko who is also snickering.

"Shut it Nat, or did you froget what I hear from you and Ian every night."

"Wait what," Scorch asks.

" the're dating, one of the reasons we got a apartment together." I say nonchallently " I frogot just how much you've missed."

"Ok... I geuss it makes sense with the fact that I haven't been here for 13 years" she says angrily.

" oh she has got to move in with us" Natalia says her smile extending out.

" I'll just move my stuff into Nat's room, she can have my old one" Ian shrugs obviously still happy she came home.

" uh... I haven't even said yes yet." Scorch looks at them quizickly.

" wasn't that a given?" I say sarcasticly.

" oh hush" she says with a eye roll.

" oh please say yes" Ian bounces, " I want my sister back"

" only if James has no problems with it" she says looking back over to me.

" was there ever any other answer Scorch." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

A/n:ok time for a little contest. Guess the main pairing, besides Nat x Ian, and give it a name. Comment on the story with it.

First one to guess the main pairing and to give it a name, a good one please, gets a shout out and if they provide it their own oc in the storyline.

Hope you come up with some great ones!

P.s. I will not update this story for a while. I have loads of testing going on at school. :( I will update a.s.a.p. when I am done with it.


	6. chapter 4 12: A shadow's oath

A/N: I still need a winner peps. Pleaz compete.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail. hell, I don't even own a car!

Blood bond- a bond to be loyal to a person, done right a person will die if they dissobey.

( no pov)

In the shadows of a moselium a short ways from the 5 laughing teens a shadow sits listening and watching. He sits in true black clothes, silent as the Traitor laughs with her family.

He stands slowly and moves away, never making a sound until he slipps into a room and cries.

All the while knowing that his father will ask him to kill her. Ask him to kill the Hybrid mage, the girl known as Scorch.

He knows he can't kill her. She is his only friend. He stares at his wrist where a scar sits. A blood bond to do whatever his father tells him to do. He wonders how long he can hold back against his orders.

The sun sets before he goes back to the streets, travels to the tracks, and leaves in the cargo car of a train. A train going anywhere.

A/n: So here is the deal, I had finals, and projects, and problems, and social tasks. Good news is I'm back, for at least 3 months. So you can expect more of this. A lot more.


	7. Chapter 5: home sweet home

A/n: hey y'all, I have another new chapter for ya.

Dear Jonny Spectre,

Frankly I apreciate the fact that you have an opinion and will share it. However, my writing, suckish as it is, does have a plot, and is going somewhere. The last chapter was short and vague because that was what was required of it. So, I would please appreciate it if you get off my case.

Sorry to all if this story feels slow, or disjointed. I AM only in highschool.

Diclaimer: do I even have to say this anymore? I don't own fairytail.

(Natalia's pov.)

_slap, I_ hear Ian slump to the floor of OUR room. I hear him giggle, an odd habit that had developed when we were little.

He only does it when he's extremely happy, otherwise he has a controled baritone laugh.

" glad to see your happy," I say turning to him from my large window seat, his big brown eyes are partially closed, and his hands are up covering his mouth, which wears a huge smile.

" I have my sister again!" He says cautching his breath before giggling again.

I feel myself smirk as I walk over to him and sit next to him. I kiss his cheek and he blushes, like always, I laugh wrapping my arms around him.

"Aw..." says the annoying little neko in the doorway, " so cute"

" keep moving, Neko" I sneer at the gray and pink cat, she walks away in the direction of the kitchen and livingroom. Soon Scorch and James' laughter fills the house. I feel Ian's body melt as he falls asleep against the bed.

On any normal day, if you could call our lives normal, I would wake him up. Today though, he just looks to happy to wake up.

So instead, I slipped my arm out from behind him carefully. You know the whole let sleeping dogs lie thing. Plus he would just get in the way of plan to spy on our syblings.

A/n: she's very funny isn't she.

Nat: HEY! Who are you calling funny!

Me: you.

Nat: ok Miss. Can'tspelltosaveherlife

Me: I'm dyslexic ( don't think I spelled that right), what's your excuse? Anyways, I'll try to get more out today. No promises. I will do my best though.


	8. Chapter 6:soft Couches and keys a plenty

A/n: I love writing funny stuff like this!

and now to get this show on the road

Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail, but you already knew that.

(Scorch's pov.)

How good to have them back. My brother, bestfriend, and friend. They fill something long gone. Sitting on the couch with James, I'm actually content.

Seeing our house,the second floor of a brown stone with a obnoxiously teal door, I laughed. The second floor has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Not fancy but amazingly effective. Our living room has a huge comfy couch.

" I LOVE this couch!" I say sighing back into the plush couch.

" so do we all" James laughs, leaning over the other arm, picking up a book, and handing it to me, " you still love to read right?"

I grab the leather cover, " I never will stop." The cover reads 'Living flame magic', " aw cute... you gave me a fire magic book." I jabb at him verbally, it is sweet though.

" yah well remember the bet." My head swivels up to meet his eyes, " the one we made before they took you."

"I remember" I nodd, the bet was that he couldn't control his magic " I remember I got you hurt."

" yah well I remember losing control of my magics, just like you bet I would." James smiles, " as per our agreement, I bought the most expensive book I could find at the magic shop,"

" why?" I ask, the bet was made 3 days before I was taken, and he was in Wendy's care after he got hurt.

" well even though I didn't think you were alive, I needed some normalcy so this was it." He sighs, I know better than that. I know that no matter what when we were little, he never broke a promise.

" Thank you for remembering" I smirk at him, to lighten the mood I add, " I thought I would have to remind you. He laughs and I laugh.

From the doorway comes " James and Scorch sitting in a tree..."

" don't you dare finish that thought" I say flashing my gaze to Meil. Who shut up and backed away.

I hear a shoe scuff from the hallway, not as heavily as my brothers would, "Nat come out here" I say mildly insulted that she thought she could conceal herself from me.

She shuffled into the livingroom, "ahhh..." she mumbled as she thought, " I was wondering if ... you wanted food... totally not spying on you."

"If you couldn't tell my sister has no poker face," James sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, " is Ian there to?" He derects this question to me.

I shake my head, I would have heard him even more than Nat.

"I love this couch by the way." I say to Nat.

" do you wanna know how we got it?" Nat says perking up imediatly, with this mischevious glint in her eyes.

James clears his throat " I'm leaving now..." he throws up his hands as he walks away from the couch, and the room. Nat replaces him on the couch quickly.

" well now that he's gone, let me tell you. Since you got back Scor... let's just say I haven't heard him laugh like this in years." Nat smiles at me suggestively, " I'm glad your back girl."

" glad to be back Nat." I reply smiling, " and for the record I haven't been this happy in years either."

We laugh, and talk for a while more before surrendering to the fatigue of the day. She shows me my room and heads off to her room. My room is empty save a bed, a desk, and a lamp. The walls are light blue to match the sheets and curtains. My one bag of supplies lays at the end of the bed.

I open it up, inside I have 3 pairs of day clothes, a menagerie of books, 7 daggers in their respective sheaths, a katana blade, my half staves, and my celestial keys. I check over the keys themselves. I have 7 rosegold keys, 1 gold key, and 2 silver keys. The rosegold keys are Jackfrost, the Queen of Hearts, the White rabbit, Throth, Persephonie, Hades, and Isis. The gold key is Aquarius, the water barer. The silver keys are Deneb, and my grandmother Lucy's Nikora Blu. I used to have a spirit named Voodoo, but she was lost when I left the gravestones.

I lay on my bed with my keys and drift off, with a smile about the future.

A/n: I have to go on a long drive tommorrow... so no new chapter till Thursday k? Keep it real my peoples.


	9. chapter 7: its Mia!

A/N: I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. It was longer than most of mine, and hard for me to write. Good news is I'm getting a lot better at this! I might rewrite the first chapters later. Who knows. Bad news is I'm still looking for another oc to add in. Namely the mystery figure from the really vague chapter. I've got back story for him but need actual personality and name. Any suggestions can be Pm'ed to me so not to spoil K?

Disclaimer: I don't own faiytail.

(No one's pov.)

Dawn moves across Magnolia at a snails pace. It calms those who want that calm. As light peers through a certain brownstone's upper floor it awakens one of the four residents. A girl in a bed and her keys.

(Scorch's pov.)

As I groggily recognize the morning sun I stretch and roll off my bed. I swear if someone caught me in the morning I'ld be easy to kill. I don't wake up untill I've had something to eat. I pick myself up off the floor and fumble around for something to wear. My cargo pants come out first and a loose comfy black longsleeve comes next. I slip off the skintight black tee-shirt from yesterday and put on my loose one. I slide off the jeans and change to the cargo pants, gray wooly socks come next, and finaly my brown boots. I examine the beatup black and gray laces noticing, not for the first time, the fraying ends. I sigh, I need new laces. Bad. I grab three of my seven daggers and stick 2 in my combats and 1 flat across my back under my shirt. I loop my celestial keys to my left belt loop.

I walk to the mirror and look at my blonde hair. It looks like I was in a tornado... actually almost like an afro. Yesh. I work out the tangles and braid it ,with a long spiked strip of leather, into a simple three part braid down my neck. I use the spiked leather so people who grab my hair in a fight pay for it. Dearly.

I grab the doorknob and flip the door open silently. The hall remains silent, the room across from mine is a bathroom. Down the hall is Natalia and Ian's room to the right, James' to the left. Neither room holds any sounds of life yet. Much to my annoyance.

I head to the kitchen, which is just past the hallway and conected to the living room. I grab a frying pan, open the fridge, finding the eggs, bacon, spinach, and tomatoes, I relax into cooking. I have always loved the way a cast iron frying pan fits in my hand, and the sizzle of a flame while I cook. I flip the strand of hair that escaped my braid behind my ear as I start cooking the bacon. That should wake them up.

(James' pov.)

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. It's weird. I'm always the one to cook. Natalia could sucsessfully burn water, we proved it, and Ian won't touch a stove, he knows better. So who would be... Oh my gods! Scorch! wait... she cooks? Well at least now I don't have to. I get up and whisper " requip" changing into a black suit jacket, a button up white shirt, a pair of black jeans, and loafers. I grab the doorknob and head out to the kitchen.

"nice to see your up." Scorch says her hand flipping bacon chunks with ease and adding whisked eggs on top of it.

" it's nice to see someone else cooking for once." I say sitting on a tall stool on the other side of the counter from her.

" you usually cook?" She says turning to me slightly confused.

" breakfast lunch and dinner." I say. " but then again I was the only person who could cook."

she laughs and turns back to cooking her keys jingling at her hip.

" woah" I hear along with two sets of feet, turning my stool to face the other three members of the house hold.

" there you go" I see a fish fly from the kitchen to Meil. The little Neko flys off to the closest window sil.

Ian raises his finger to question the strange facts infront of him. " what?"

Nat " that was my question too."

" And my question is why she doesn't have clothes on." Scorch sighs over her shoulder. She moves and grabs 4 plates from the cupboard. Serving up some scramble on each plate, she hands us each a plate and a fork. Natalia and Ian share a look. Before tentatively trying it, then my sister grins and gobbles down. Ian takes his time eating and Scorch mildly takes it in bit by bit. I eat fast tasting the perfectly cooked food.

" You guys take too long to eat." My sister proclaims.

Ignoring her Ian states " we need to take a job at the guild today."

"I need to get my guild mark" Scorch states also ignoring Nat.

" Do neko's get guildmarks?" Meil asks from the window.

" no." we all reply together.

She herumphs.

" Nat needs to actually get dressed." I say pointedly.

" oh yah!" She runs into the hall. I resist the urge to sigh and look skyward.

After a few minutes of complete and total silence" how long will she take to get dressed?" Scorch asks.

" knowing her..." I say looking at Ian.

" a looooong time." Ian finishes with a laugh that I join in on.

I suddenly feel a hand clasp onto my back. " thanks for the vote of confidence boys."

Ian smiles " I love you dearly." He leans in and Nat smiles as they kiss.

" I forgive you," Nat smiles kissing Ian's nose." let's go."

Scorch looks at me like she wants to know what the hell happened, so I shrug.

I get up and grab my coat. Nat moves to the door, practically chomping at the bit to go.

(No one's pov.)

the guild building of Fairytail is a large skyscraper like building. A monument of modern construction. It's doors stand open, 6 am- 1 am, and ready to accept it's members.

On this particular day the b-team of Fairytail stands at the door with their two newest members.

Inside at the bar sits a man with long dark green hair, blue eyes, and a sling on his left arm. This is Jasper Makorav Strauss. Other wise know as 'The hand of fate'. He is the youngest of the Strauss Three, he also holds the guilds title of best drinker.

(Jasper's pov.)

I down another drink useing my right hand awkwardly. Scorch had broken my left arm in our fight, I still can't believe Scorch was THAT strong. I mean she is a gravestone with a nichrome mark, but damn that girl is a good fighter.

I smirk as Mom gives me a look and sends another drink my way. I'm glad that Scorch will soon be on our side.

I'm sure Joy will get along with her. I mean she gets along with everyone. Well save Blades, but that's because she's my girlfriend and Joy is my sister, my older sister.

Blades will love having a fire user around. She can get help burning things.

Terror will want to add her to his list of fangirls when he sees her. He is the playboy of our generation. I'll probably have to remind him that she's only 16.

The only person I have concerns with is Mia. Mia is... unpredictable. Much like her parents. When they meet again they'll either put aside their old rivalry, or they'll pick up where they left off. Last time they saw each other they ended up pulling out each others hair. Mia had bald patches for 2 weeks.

Now that I think about it those patches of hair had grown back white. It was a nice contrast to her actual blonde hair. My hair is dark green, and Joy's is white with green streaks.

We've all grown since the problems any ways. Mia grew into a solid muscled woman with short messy blonde hair, her lightning magic making her the first of our team to become S-class. I was second my soundwave magic rocking me into legend. Joy came last, but she quickly beat us for most power in our generation. Soon we were known as the Strauss Three.

Scorch though... she bested me with ease. Personally I would love to see her take on one of my sisters. Suddenly the mental image of a destroyed guild hall and mom yelling at Mia comes to mind. Yah... never mind. I don't want to see them fight.

Suddenly the doors open and in stalk Ian, Natalia, James, a small Neko?, and ... well speak of the devil. " Scorch Dragoneel!" I shout at her getting up from my seat to greet her.

" Jasper Strauss," she smiles mischeiviously, " how's the arm doing?"

" eh, you only took it out temperarily, Dollface." I say grinning.

" oh and about that I hope there are no hard feelings. I didn't actually want you hurt too badly." She says seriously.

"it's okay scor." I shrug, " you were just doing your best not to get caught."

" where did you two see each other again?" Ian asks slightly amused at my arm in it's sling.

" I was stealing a tracker from the police to use on my old guilds hideout." She started, " he was there"

" yah she beat me up with ease." I sigh still grinning.

" oh really?" Nat smiles with a mischevious glint to her eye.

I nodd back knowing full well that it will one day be used against me.

(No one's pov.)

Across the room perched precariously on a metal crossbeam sits a napping blonde haired gray eyed young blonde / a/n: think Laxus as a girl, with white streaks in her hair on the right side/. This girls name is Mia Hope Strauss, middle child of the Strauss Three, she is also brutally, and deceptively strong. Her strength stems from her anger. When furious she is just as powerful as her older sister or mother. Earning her the nickname 'The Dynamite'.

(Mia's pov.)

I awaken from a very nice nap to find my fool of a brother chatting it up with a blonde Nicrome marked... WAIT A SECOND, THAT'S SCORCH! that bitch hurt my brothers arm!

I grind my teeth as I bounce into a standing postion on my beam. That Dragoneel bitch will pay. I think as I bounce across the ceiling beams until I stand above her.

If I jump down she'll never see me coming.

(No one's pov.)

As the guild chatters away oblivious to the peril of its newest member. An old woman, / a/n: 76 if you were wondering/, who's beauty even in her older age astounds, sits with a smile watching her grand daughter laugh with her boyfriend, and a familiar face finally return home. It seems a relief that her old teammates granddaughter has finally come home. So Erza Scarlet- Fernandes falls asleep with some ease as her age kicks in.

( James' pov.)

I watch from the edge of the guild as Scorch dodges a kiss from Terror /A/n: Evergreen and Elfman's son/, and accepts instead a hug from Joy. Mirajane calls her over, and asks where her stamp will be I response she pulls dow her shirt's collar exposing a very, well, um, tan collarbone, with many little white scars crisscrossing it. Mirajane stamps her the fairytail mark, which imediatly turns a shimmering ice blue. I look down to my golden mark on my inner forearm in response.

Suddenly I hear a loud thump and the guild goes silent. Shit. Before I look up I know it's Mia. She's the only member of the guild that strikes ligitimate fear into everyone. I gulp as I see her gather electricity for a strike. Only she doesn't get the chance to use it as Scorch anticipates the blow and kicks out a little fireball as a warning shot striking the lightning mage in the stomach, making her lose energy.

Just as soon as she lost it though she regains it and hurls it at Scorch, who dodges easily and just like that has two silver steel daggers in her hands crouching on the Bar. " I don't want a fight Mia!" Scorch yells, as another electric wave is sent in her direction. She jumps fluidly above the wave .

" Too bad." Mia screaches kicking out another wave.

Grandma should be here by now. She should be stopping this. Why isn't she?

I tear my gaze away from the fight and see her slumped down against the wall. I watch her for breathing but don't see a single breath. No. No. No. I creep along the walls not able to voice my worry. I finally get there and check for a pulse... nothing. "Ian get over here," I yell breaking the guilds entrancement with the fight, though the fight still rages, his eyes search for the reason.

" get over here it's grandma" I yell feeling tears well up, with that everyone stops, including Mia.

Ian launches himself across the room stopping only to grab a first aid kit from Terror. He checks for her pulse not feeling it he shouts for Mia. She tries to get grandma's heart working again, but after a few tries it she turns to Ian and shakes her head.

I fall to the floor and my tears finnaly spill. After a few minitues I feel Scorch touch my shoulder as she kneels beside me. I look up and she hugs me. I hug her back feeling like I might tear myself apart.

I finally stop crying and see my sister in the same sort of dissarray, with Ian at her side looking at her like a hurt puppy.

Mia sits against a the wall 10 feet away from Gran. On her face was shock, her siblings stood to the side with a similar dazed look on their faces.

No one could believe she was dead.

Finally Mia stood holding herself up with the wall. she glared over at Scorch, and softened her gaze on me. Then she left without a single word. None were needed though. She was sorry. After she left. The guild remained silent, but the trance we were held in had been broken. I and my team got up. Mira called for a Mortician and we all left, save her and the mortician.

I went to my room when we got home and spilled drop after drop of blood on my bed. Hoping for oblivion, hoping for nothing.

(Scorch's pov.)

Blood, I smell blood. I smell blood and death, I see it too as my past confronts me while I lay on my bed. The spikes in my braid bite into my neck as I lay crying for the dead, who are dead because of me. I fall asleep crying even as the stench of blood grows stronger.

( Ian's pov.)

I should have known, I should have geussed.

I should have been able to save her.

I wish I could've saved her. Some healer I am. I'm bad even at my main job.

Natalia leans over from the side of the bed and murmurs "I know you did your best hon." She sighs, "you shouldn't blame yourself k?" Thank the gods someone believes in me. Even if it isn't myself.

A/n: yes, yes, yes. I know bomb dropped. I also know you all probably officially hate me. Just read on if you'll please. I know I'm good at bomb shells.


	10. Chapter 7 12: A storm on the Horizon

A/n: ok so short mini chapter time, and fun with archaic word definitions.

First off the old english spelling of the word dark is... darke.

Secondly the archaic definition of Pariah:

Member of a very low caste among the hindus, including a large portion of south India. This caste makes up most of the domestic servants in Madras.

Yah... so I have acess to some very old dictionaries as a bibliophile in a house full of antiquities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, nor do I own the 1968 Webster Universal Dictionary, in case you were wondering.

(No one's pov.)

In the outskirts of Crocus, Fiore, there is a small, worn down house.

This house holds three requip mages known as the "triple trouble girls". They are infamous for their bank robberies, and evasion of capture. They look quite similar to one another in face shape however their hair and clothes are coordinated to match their nicknames.

Their leader is Lilac, a swave girl of 23 with a penchant for taking what she wants. Second in comand is Magenta, a 22 year old deadshot. Lowest on the totempole is Blue, she kicks ass and takes names, she is also unafriad of killing a hostage, and in fact has done so on many occasion, she is 24.

On this particular night they came home late, around 12 o'clock.

(Blue's pov.)

those damn Cops. that's all I have to say about our job tonight. I absolutely hate them. Standing outside with Lilac, and Magen. I worry that lilac will fumble the keys for so long the storm brewing on the horizion will get here. I don't want to get wet. Ever.

Luckily, Lilac unlocks the apartment door quickly, and we walk in. I flop down on the couch the closest piece of furniture to the door. Lilac lays on the recliner, and Magen walks into our makeshift kitchen.

" you girls had a rough night" someone chuckles from behind me, it's a deep low laugh. One that could make anyone shiver. I spin off the couch and draw out my 40 cal. pistol.

The man behind the couch is around 6' 5" and wears a long black trench, a gray fidora and a full white mask. His arms stay down at his sides as I level my gun's barrel at his chest.

" what are you doing here?" Lilac asks her voice a purr of contentment. She's allways cool in any situation.

" I and my guild want to make you three a offer." He states smoothly. I chuckle waiting for Lilac to full out laugh. This guy is fun-ney. Either he's joking or delusional.

" Sorry doll, but we don't team with guilds, or become part of one." Magen says popping up from behind the counter machine gun in one hand. Popcorn in the other.

" oh but please reconsider," his voice almost sounds sarcastic now. " I wouldn't want to hurt pretty girls like you, now would I?"

Lilac and Magen trade glances this guy is mocking us. Mocking our prowess, that makes me angry. " look here BOY. I feel tempted to pull the trigger of this pistol, better to leave now before you get yourself hurt." I say gripping my pistol tighter.

Strangly enough the man just smiles and starts walking away chuckling, " Have it your way."

I turn back to Lilac and say " What a lo-" I don't even finish the statement before I feel something slice through my neck, and see I and my team fall each of us with a glinting blade in our necks.

(No one's pov.)

As the man walks away from the cold bodies on the floor, he says sadly, " it's a shame they won't see the rise of The Darke Pariah." underneath his mask he smiles, " then they would know whom they refused."

His dark eyes glint dangerously as a flash of lightning fills the eastern sky. The storm is brewing...

A/n: yes I know it's short. Yes I will write more next chapter. No the masked man is not the guy from before. And yes I am evil, live with it.


	11. chapter 8: Funeral will and Quetzacoatl

A/n: I finally finished this chapter! Sorry guys things got hectic and v.v. difficult. Well wish me luck! Here comes Another Amazing chapter!

Diclaimer: I don't own fairytail. (I am going to stop saying this next chapter.)

( nobody's pov.)

The funeral of Erza Scarlet- Fernandes was to be a simple event. Many people lined the streets of Magnolia as her coffin was taken to her final resting place. Even so the cemetary where she was to be laid to rest only had her guildmembers present. It was just as the guildmaster had wanted when she was alive. Those assembled included her grandchildren and other younger folk of the guild. There was not a dry eye in the cemetary.

The only surviving member of the golden age of fairytail, Mirajane Strauss, was crying as she made a speech about Erza. How Erza, the last surviving member of Fairytails greastest team, would be missed. To that effect the answer was greatly.

The only guildmember not in attendance, was Mia Strauss. A fact not lost on anyone, seeing as how Mia hadn't been seen since the day Erza died.

The reason for this was obvious. Mia Strauss had been taught to fight by Erza. In fact it was because of Erza that she became a S-class wizard. However none of the guild members thought she would take it this hard.

Her actions were not without consequence. Seeing as how the will could not be read until all mentioned were there. The will was to be read once the girl was found.

Once the speech was over they lay the coffin in the ground. Soon after all parted ways.

(Mia's pov.)

I pull my long black cloak over my head as I sit by a calm pool of water. It's been over a week since I left Magnolia in favor of the solitude of the forest.

Part of me has wanted to go back since I left, the other part of me wants to sit here and cry. Which except the small interludes of hunting and gathering food is what I've done. I feel as though I couldn't cry anymore if I tried.

Jazz or Joy probably miss me by now. Mom probably has sent out search crews for me. I let lose a shakey breath. When I get back they'll no doubt yell at me.

Though I do not look forward to that. I know that the longer I stay away the worse it will be. I sigh, if only I felt ready to go back. To put up a strong front for my team, and my guild.

All I know though is that I won't be able to stay gone for much longer. I have to go back. I sigh again. If only I had a reason not to go back. A ligitimate reason that is. Oh well.

-15 hours later-

I walk in the city gates before dawn. My house sits close to the guild in fact right next to it. Instead of heading in the front door, I climb through my window. I get dressed in a short biker jacket, jeans, and a tee. I slide out the window again, the sun is just peaking over the horizon. At the ground level I slip along the side of my house and to the door to the guild. Before I can open it door screeches open and Joy pulls me into a hug.

My hoood falls off as Joy moves back a coouple of steps, and I hear Jasper slow clap.

"Look. who's. back." Jasper says sarcasticly, with a small smirk, " I'm glad you could join us." He glowers at me.

" I'm soorryy I actually reacted to something in a way other than being angry!" I raise my voice to match his tone, " should I be a robot, in your mind!" I demand, he's an arrogant bastard.

" maybe!" Jasper says taking a few steps forward untill he stands a foot away from me, " then I wouldn't have to lose fucking SLEEP worrying about your gods damned well being!"

" oh, o.k., so you want me to lose all emotion!" I yell exhasperated, "look I'm sorry!" I scream, " I'm sorry you don't trust me, I'm sorry I can't control my emotions, and most of all I'm sorry my mentor died!" After that last one I feel something inside me crackling, just like my lightning does.

" I don't care if you lose control of your emotions!" Jasper says, " I care that when things get tough YOU would care enough to stick around" with that statement I feel that crafkling thing break, and I slug my brother.

It takes a second to process that... I sluged my brother. I sluged Jazz. I mean it's not the first time I've done that, but this, this is different. His face shows a state of shock.. did I slug him that hard?

Then we hear Joy crying, " Guys please don't fight" she sniffles, " we're family, family doesn't fight." She sobbs again and I look at Jazz.

" I'm sorry..." He mutters still in a daze.

" I'm sorry too," I say completely meaning it. I shouldn't have lost control. I shouldn't have sluged him.

-3 minitues later-

My syblings steered me into the guild office. They said something about me needing to be there for the reading of the will.

So as I walk into the guild office I take in the people assembled. My mother, James, Natalia, Ian, Galias Foxmunn, and... Scorch. I raise a eyebrow at the Fire breath, she responds with a shrug from her place against the wall.

My mother looks at me, and motions with her hand for me to sit. I sit.

"Ahum, now that all are present." Galias says stopping momentarily, " we shall begin to read."

"_As my first beneficiary I will name Mirajane Strauss. You probably have already geussed it, but none the less I will pass on the mantle of guildmaster to you. Please do your old friend proud._

_Next I wish to adress Mia, little Mia Strauss. You were my favorite to watch grow of your siblings. To you I give my Lightning Rod Sword. May it serve you well."_

My heart skips a beat I always loved the way that that blade worked. Drawing electricity into it's blade and using it against a foe. She loved the blade. She knew I loved it too.

"_ to my grandson James Fullbuster I leave all of my other weapons, and my pocket watch." _ Wait Erza had a pocket watch? What the hell?

"_ To Ian Dragoneel I leave my journels, read them and their pages will show you why." _ ?

" _Natalia Grace Fullbuster, to you I leave my money and my house,_

_And finally to Scorch Lucile Dragoneel I leave to you one thing," _

Scorch leans forward when she hears her name, "_ I leave the first Rosegold key to ever be created," _ I hear Scorch suck in a breath, "_this key was given to me by your mother Nyiani in her will to be passed down to you. The key of Quetzacoatl wind serpent." _

After finishing the reading he hands Me the sword, James a key to a storage locker and a pocket watch, Nat obtains a house key and a code to give to the bankers, Ian gets a stack of four thick leather covered journels, and Scorch gets a silk pouch obviously containing the Key mentioned. Mom is the first to leave the room obviously headed back to the bar to tend it again. Ian leaves with a small sigh and a promise to get back a.s.a.p. I see James stuff his new watch in one of his pockets and the key in the other. Nat and he leave the room.

I look up to see Scorch just staring at the bag. Her eyes look almost dead.

"I'm sorry about before," I blurt out startling the fire user, " I just didn't like that you hurt my brother."

" I wouldn't be sorry if I were you," she says her solemn face turning to a smile, " I did still break his arm."

" yeah well, if it's any consolation I just sluged him a hour ago."

Her face turns into a mixture of suprise and amusement, " you did not."

I smile back and we both laugh.

" you know it's actually good to have you back." I say, " we needed another smartass around here."

-2 hours later-

(Ian's pov.)

There are things in this world that I never want to read. 4 of those things being the journals I have now inherited.

I know that reading them will hurt me. Her death already did. I should've been able to save her. Maybe if I was stronger I could have. My bed sags underneath my weight as I flop on to it's comforting softness.

I know I can't save people. That's why I'm afraid of losing my friends.

(Scorch's pov.)

Since Mia and I talked we've started a drinking contest, I won, arm wrestled, she won, and she caught me up on the important stuff. Like gossip. Evidentaly the guild has two majorly cute couples. My brother and Nat being one, and Jasper and Blades being two. Speaking of Blades she's filled out quite nicely her steampunk look, and short blue hair giving the girl some edge.

I laugh as Mia calls for another round of shots, and says to me, " I have a feeling the guild will have another couple soon," to add to this she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

" Oh?" I ask downing the new shot on the counter, my head feels like a tornado went through it.

" yah," she smirks makeing me wonder who she's talking about, " hey, who do you think James likes?" She gossips queitly,

" I wouldn't know." I say looking over to where the brown haired guy sits.

" oh well... I think I know. But I'm not telling." Mia leans back stretching out her body.

" oh come on. Tell me."

" nope. Figure it out yourself." She says a mischevious glint in her eye.

I sigh, I've literally been on good terms with Mia for 2 hours and she's already being mysterious. " so you going out with someone?" I ask quickly heading away from a dangerous topic.

"Nope, I don't know anyone I'm interested in." She shrugs, " oh and I'm not into guys. Just FYI."

" you're lesbian." I say my face showing my shock, I would have never geussed, " wow..."

" yah, I can't even begin to think about guys like that ya know?"

" Honestly I like guys, but I catch your drift." I say back, she just likes girls. I can live with that.

Suddenly the guild stops moving as the doors open, and in walks a girl, 5'2", long straight brown hair, Dark brown complexion, and green eyes. Wait a second... that's Irene Dryali!

I hear a swift intake of breath beside me and " Damn"

I see Irene look at the floor. Her bare feet scuffing it as she walks across the room shifting her eyes up every now and again. Her arms remain clasped in front of her. She wears a light pink jean jacket and a white camisole. Her "powdered courage" locket strung around her neck, short pink skirt floating around her thighs.

" Ummm..." she whispers then her voice fades out to where even I can't hear her, and I'm a ex-assasin for the love of the world.

" you need to speak up darling." Mirajane says lightly trying to make Irene feel comfortable.

Irene instead flinches and peers around her knucles now white from worry.

" Irene spit it out." I say with a laugh, she catches my eye and hers widen in shock.

" Sc...corch?" She stumbles, shakes her head then says, " I would like to join fairytail." Loud enough for everyone to hear it this time.

" what type of magic do you practice?" Mira asks with a brow raised to me afterwards, " and while your at it how do you know Scorch?"

" She a... spared my life... and.. a I practice Dust magic." She says, I know of her magic from our first meeting. She controls dirt, and sand around her as well as her specialized powders. She's good too.

" come on over doll" Mira motions her forward as she reaches for the guild mark, " where?"

" here" Irene says as she exposes the back of her neck. Mira stamps her and it comes out bright pink. The same color as her skirt. How very fitting.

A/n: Mia needs to control her anger, though Jazz was being stupid so... oh and tee-hee! Irene only said one of her magic types the other is... murf mur mur murf! * struggles against hand over mouth*

Irene: don't listen to her, I don't what you all to know that. It's embarrassing, but do please Read and review please!


	12. Chapter 9 train rides

A/n: sorry guys it's just when it rains it pours..I have had a awful month. My updates will still be spotty here... but I'm working on it.

(Ian's pov.)

After Irene showed up we talked a while. She's cool, and I may have noticed Mia going out of her way to help her.

Anyway... we decided to grab a job. Even though our landlady put off our payment for a month we will have to pay double next month.

We grabbed something small. A request to take care of a swarm of locusts for a farmer. We even got double the Jewels because we also harvested all his crops!

The only downside is how far away it was. We had to take a train and now we're riding back. I Hate trains.

First I always puke. Then puke some more. Oh and did I froget to mention puke.

(Scorch's pov.)

My brother ralphs pitifully into yet another bag. He's on his 8th and we still have quite a ways back. I sigh maybe I can knock him out? I stand up and step to the opposite bench where He sits.

I grab his shoulders, " Ian this is for your own good OK.", He nods shakily understanding my idea... I hope. Then I punch him in the gut hard enough to knock him out. He slumps down to sleep on the bench.

I turn to look at Nat and James. Both look shocked. Well different kinds of shocked. Nat's angry shocked, while James... well he's amused and shocked.

" why didn't I think of that?" He says with a wolfish grin shaking his head.

I huff as I sit back down next to him. He sighs and shifts, almost immediately falling asleep.

I decide I like that idea and settle into my side's corner. I can't believe that knocking him out actually worked. I think about how different things were a couple weeks ago. Me trapped where I was with no hope of leaving. Things have changed so much now. I almost can't believe it... oh well. I quickly fade as the trains movements lull me to sleep.

\- FLASHBACK/ dream-

_" papa don't hurt her." Someone screams as the crack of a whip is heard._

_The sting of the whip is momentary as the blood rolls off my back. I feel myself almost scream as the tips connect with my skin again breaking the surface painfully._

_"Papa no!" Again the young boy shouts. Stop yelling kid, I don't want you getting hurt too._

_"PAPA STOP!" _

_"No you fool. She broke our rules." The whip cracks across my back again making me shed a tear._

_"I won't let you hurt her anymore!" The boy yells._

\- End FLASHBACK-

I wake up with a start only to discover I can't move.

Somehow during the time I was asleep James curled up with his head on my lap. It's kinda cute.

He's so peaceful when he's asleep. I smirk and look across to Nat and Ian. Nat had pulled out a book evidently. Which she looks over and smirks wiggling her eyebrows as she goes back to reading her book. Ian sleeps like a rock evidently, since he's still asleep.

Suddenly James shifts and his bangs flop over his eyes I quickly clear them away and giggle, He is just too cute. Givin a little time I might just fall for him.

Then I think about what Mia said before our job. He already likes someone. He wouldn't like me. I wish I knew who... then maybe I could know if I'm even his type? If He has one that is. GAH. Who am I kidding he probably would never like me... oh Shit... I've fallen hard haven't I. Well that's a scary thought. Oh well, I'll survive.

A/n: OK so short chapter to say I haven't frogot you all.

Nat: I can't believe those two mutton heads are so danger dense!

Me: ahem. OK miss. Boyfriend flirted with her for 3 years.

Nat: no fair!

Me: read and review people. Read and review.

Nat: It still wasn't fair!


End file.
